


nct + wayv drabbles for the soft hearted

by wongyukhei



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, OT23 (NCT), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyukhei/pseuds/wongyukhei
Summary: a collection of drabbles i write for nct members. the occasional superm member will show up just to keep things exciting. i'm not the best writer but i'm using them to practice, so i hope you enjoy whatever i come up with.feel free to request over at yu6khei@tumblr!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Jung Sungchan/You, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Osaki Shotaro/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. pretty crying | w. yukhei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei works at a movie theatre and is trying to clean up but you're busy ugly crying
> 
> [ based on a prompt by adhdnoravalkyrie@tumblr ]

The screen in your hand blurred as tears welled in your eyes, the throngs of people going through the doors seemingly invisible around you. A whimper escaped your lips and you rushed back inside, straight towards the toilets that were now dark and empty.

_ Sorry, forgot about it. Maybe next time. _

You had no idea why you were crying so hard, but there you were, your head in your hands. This was the second time he had stood you up. You had waited for him at the concessionaire stand for two hours, going through two boxes of popcorn to calm your nerves, hoping he would show up even when the hallway lights were turned off.

The movie tickets were still in your bag, and you hastily took them out and tore them before releasing another sob. “Never trust men,” you grumbled, furiously wiping your tears away, your eyes swollen. 

“Definitely,” you heard a deep voice respond behind you, and your head snapped up, eyes meeting with a tall boy gripping onto a mop, “You have no idea how many people I’ve seen run out of here crying.”

He rested his arm on the handle of the mop, taking off his cap and exposing his brown hair. His eyes crinkled into a smile, “Wanna tell me what happened?”

You swiped at your nose, biting down on your lip as you turned to face him. “I got stood up,” you mumbled, staring straight at the floor, “Again. By the same fucking guy too.”

“Sheesh,” the boy rubbed the back of his nape, giving you a sympathetic smile, and you took the moment to analyse him. His dyed brown hair was a mess on top of his head, and there were heavy bags under his eyes. Despite that, he had possibly the kindest eyes you had ever seen. “That sucks,” was all he said.

You jut out your bottom lip and sighed, “Tell me about it.”

“What movie was it?” he nodded towards the torn up tickets you were gripping so strongly in your palm. You released your grip on the wrinkled paper, taking a few steps to hand it to the boy, who tried to make out the words on the torn pieces of paper. “Good movie,” he mumbled, scrunching up the paper in his palm and tossing it in the trash, “Sucks you didn’t get to see it.”

You hummed in response, looking down at the floor, and only then noticing the mop gripped in his hands. “Oh,” you began, quickly taking your stuff from the counter, “I’m sorry for keeping you.”

The young man laughed, shaking his head quickly. “No, don’t apologise,” he grinned, stepping aside to let you through the door, “I’d feel terrible if I just kept mopping while you ugly cried in here.” Your face scrunched up and he quickly added, “Or pretty crying. You weren’t ugly at all, promise.” His voice was smaller, shy.

For some reason, that made you laugh a bit, and a smile curled upon his face. “See,” he exclaimed, “Pretty!”

You swiped at your nose, and glanced at yourself in the mirror, your hair a mess and your eyes swollen. Scrunching your nose at him, you sighed. “Thanks for checking up on me,” you smiled softly, bowing your head. 

“No problem,” the young man gave you a thumbs up as you slowly made your way out of the toilets. “Oh, wait.”

Abruptly stopping, you turned around. He stared at you with wide eyes. “Would you like to go see the movie with me?” he said shyly, nodding his head towards the trash can, “It’s my day off. It’d be a shame if you never get to see it in theaters.”

Cheeks reddening, you nodded quickly, realising then you had wished he would ask. “Cool,” he flashed you yet another of his grins as you handed him your phone. “See you tomorrow then? Around 6?”

You nodded again, watching as his fingers quickly input his number into your phone, his hands shaking. “See you,” you whispered, taking your phone back and waving at him gently.

As you left the theater, you quickly glanced at your phone.

_ Yukhei<3 :D _

Thank god you got stood up.


	2. too late. | mark lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark gets you in trouble in class way too often for your liking.

“Psst,” you heard a whisper, “Y/N.” 

Rolling your eyes, you quickly turned around, bringing a finger to your lips. You widdened your eyes, begging Mark Lee to be quiet, but instead, the boy lifted up a sheet of paper. On it was a drawing of your teacher, or at least what was supposed to be Mr. Seo. “What do you think? I think he looks handsome,” Mark grinned, his eyes crinkling in their usual cheekiness. 

You held back a laugh, unable to resist him, and took the sheet of paper, pretending to analyse it as an art expert would. “You seemed to have captured his aura perfectly,” you whispered in hushed tones in between giggles. 

Mark leaned over his desk, hugging the back of your chair. “What do you think about his hair?” He seemed genuinely excited, his eyes prideful of his childlike drawing. “I’m especially proud of his hair. It looks just like him.” Biting down on your lip, you practically choked, earning a light smack on the back of your head. “I’m serious, Y/N.”

“Sorry, sorry,” you giggled, lifting up the sheet of paper and comparing it to the teacher who was now staring straight at the both of you. 

“Mind sharing with the class?” Mr. Seo coughed, his hands on his hips, and only then did you realise everyone had been staring at the two of you. You gulped, and Mark slowly sat back down in his seat, holding a breath. “Detention, 4PM.” 

You groaned, your head in your hands. It was the third time this week Mark had gotten you in detention. The boy laughed behind you, now only finding amusement in more time you were about to spend stuck in school, and you turned around to give him the finger.

“Ms. Y/L/N, 6PM.” Mr. Seo quickly interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed in disapproval, earning another laugh from Mark. “You too, Mr. Lee.”

“Aw man,” he pouted, crossing his arms. “Thanks a lot, Y/N.” Incredulous, you scrunched your eyebrows together and crossed your arms as well. 

There was no way you’d survive three hours with Mark Lee. 

Detention proved to be harder than you imagined. He sat behind you again this time, humming a song you didn’t even know while you tried to finish your homework so you’d have time to do other things when you got home.

“I be walking with the cheese, that’s the queso,” he mumbled, and you snorted, turning to raise an eyebrow at him, “What? Those are the actual lyrics.”

“No way,” you laughed, turning your chair slightly so you could speak to him, “You should sing more of it to convince me.” Realising you were teasing him, Mark frowned. 

“Now you’re just making fun of me,” he squinted his eyes, leaning back in his chair, “For your information, my mum says I have a lovely voice.” Letting out a laugh, the two of you were quickly hushed by the substitute teacher overseeing detention.

“Do you both want an extra hour together?” the man grumbled, his eyes glued to the book in front of him, his legs propped up on the desk. 

“No sir,” Mark coughed, turning your chair back around for you, “Y/N might fall in love with me.” You choked, and the man simply rolled his eyes and went back to his book. 

Whispering, you pinched Mark’s knee that was peeking out from under his desk, “There is no way in hell I’ll fall in love with you.” 

That earned a quiet chuckle from the boy who leaned over his desk to whisper back, “Too late.” You stared back down at your notebook, biting at the tip of your pen hoping he wouldn’t notice your face turning beet red. 

Practically jumping up when you were dismissed that evening, you slung your bag over your shoulder and rushed out of the classroom, still self-conscious over Mark’s statement. The sky was a bright shade of purples and pinks, and the air was cool. “Hey, wait up!” you heard the devil himself call after you, and Mark skidded to a stop just beside you. He carelessly tossed an arm around your shoulder, “Why the hell do you walk so fast?”

Your face turned red again and you shrugged his arm off, hoping it was dark enough that he wouldn’t see your face. “What do you want, Mark?” you grumbled, pretending to be upset that he was still hanging around, “Are you gonna get me in detention again tomorrow?”

“I won’t, I promise,” he laughed, throwing his head back, “But only if you promise me something.” You rolled your eyes for the hundredth time that day, your feet kicking at stones as you walked to the train station. 

“Okay, shoot.”

Mark rubbed his hands together before grabbing you by the shoulders and turning you to face him. “Promise me you’ll go out with me after class tomorrow.” You raised your eyebrows, shocked at his sudden request, but before you could say anything, he continued. “Or else I’ll have to keep getting us in trouble just to spend time with you.”

Blushing, you lightly punched his arm, knocking him back slightly. “But you might fall in love with me,” you teased, scrunching your nose at him.

“Too late,” Mark beamed, earning another punch on the arm, “So, what do you say? Dinner or detention?”

“Dinner. Definitely dinner.” 


End file.
